The Drunken Cat
by Scythenine
Summary: Sometimes Lux's habbits can benifit others greatly. In this case, his crush. OC!Lux X Saix oneshot. Warning - Yaoi, use of alcohol, and random cat-related randomness XD


Pairing-OC!Lux/Saix WARNING-Yaoi, alcohol use, and randomness

It was a normal day at the Castle that Never Was… Well, mostly. Days off were never "normal" as they were rare. All the members did something they enjoyed. Axel would nap like that lazy bum he is, Xion would train with Roxas… That stuff.

However, the newest member, Lux, had different hobbies. The grey short-haired, dark blue eyed, cat-obsessed 18 year old had just joined Organization XIII as a spy for Sora and the King.

Anyway, Lux had three hobbies:

Re-arrange his stuff (which was most cat-themed)

Visit his little sister Starette

Get drunk

Being that he ALWAYS moved his stuff he couldn't do that. Cat plushies and pictures were all over his room. And since Xemnas was suspicious of betrayal, Lux wasn't allowed to leave the castle without being supervised.

Which meant hobby number 3 was the only choice for the un-numbered Organization member.

So after drinking about… 6 beers or so in the Grey area he couldn't walk in a straight line and just laid on one of the couches on his back, his head on the arm of the couch ranting about giant green cats to Saix, who was the only one there. The blue haired man sat on the couch perpendicular to the drunken young adult while doing paperwork.

"Hey Saix!" he called out, looking at the blue haired man near him. Saix sighed. "What Lux?" he asked. Lux smiled. "Catz r cooool" he said and giggled. Saix sighed. "Yes Lux. You said that, three times already. Along with your drunken rants of the giant purple cat in the red coat wearing the top hat that was trying to eat Xigbar" Saix stated plainly.

Lux sat up. "Buts it was threr Shaix" he said, the alcohol making his speech slurred. "Then tche orange kat tooks it."

Saix face-palmed. "Don't you have any other likes besides CATS?" he asked. Lux giggled. "Of course I do. Liiiiike… My lil' sishter Starette. I loves her a lots" he said, then giggled. The blue haired man put down his papers, seeing that he couldn't get anything done with the intoxicated cat-lover in the room.

"Aaannnnnnd I likes my sword 'Slayer' 'cause its mines" the grey haired man said and stood up. "Uh huh…" Saix said, not giving a damn about what he said. At this point he just wanted the newcomer to stumble back to his cat themed room so he could do his work in peace.

Lux giggled and finally started to talk again. "And I likes my friendsh" he said and walked over to Saix. Saix sighed. "Yeah that's very nice" he said, not even looking at the younger male.

Lux sat on his lap, causing the older male to quickly look at him. Lux wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. "This ones ish a shecret buuuut…" he started. Saix was one second away from pushing him off and bashing his head in.

"I likes Saix" Lux said. Saix was frozen stiff. Did he hear right?

"Wh-What was that Lux?" he asked. Lux giggled. "I. Like. Saix. You knows, the cute blued haired guy?" he said blushing. Saix became aware that Lux had NO FUCKING CLUE who he was talking to at all, and the fact that he just told him he has a crush on him.

"Is that so?" was all Saix could reply. Lux drunkenly nodded. "Yep" he said, giving a cat-like smile. Saix turned bright red.

Maybe it was then Lux finally realized that he had forgotten who he was talking to before then remembered again and was talking to his crush when he tilted his head and looked at him closely. "Wait a shecond… Ur Saix…" he said. Saix nodded. "Yes, I am."

Suddenly Lux pressed his lips against Saix's. The blue haired male's face went as red as Axel's hair when the younger man started kissing him. Saix soon found himself kissing back, then eventually making out with the 18 year old. Why? Well Lux WAS good looking and cute. Or maybe he somehow got drunk from Lux's kiss.

Either way, after awhile he put Lux in his room and in bed, then left.

The next day Lux has a major hangover. "My fucking head hurts…" he complained. Axel patted his back. Well that's what happens when you get drunk Kid."

Saix walked over with his usual strict face. "Axel, you have a mission with Roxas. Get going" he said. "Do I have to?" Axel whined. "Yes." The blue haired man replied. Axel walked away and Saix turned back to the grey haired male in front of him.

Lux sighed. "I know, I know. I have a mission with Luxord" he said. Even though Lux was expecting a "yes" from Saix, he didn't. Saix patted his head and said. "Go get some rest."

"Wow, thanks Sa-" Lux started, but was cut off by a kiss from Saix. He blushed a deep red. Saix smirked. "Go get some rest, because tonight you'll owe me for giving you another day off." He said and walked away after giving him a playful wink.

* * *

Lux is mine and Kris Maaka's OC. Since she likes to pair our cute little bi character with Saix so much I wrote this.

Note: I wrote is within the time of 2 am and 3 am, fueled on flat soda and tea XD


End file.
